


Sleepless Night

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: The Homecoming [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Relationship insecurity, Sleepless night, warren is archangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jean awakens the night before Scott is due back on Earth.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III
Series: The Homecoming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841764





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Sleepless Night

She awoke to an empty bed and it didn’t take a psychic to know why as she climbed out and pulled on her robe. She knew where she’d find him, where she’d always find him on nights like this where he couldn’t sleep. She carefully made her way out of the boat house and headed toward the cliff he tended to perch on. “Warren, come back to bed,” She called as she approached him. He was standing there bare chested despite how cold it was with those metal wings Apocalypse gave him fully extended in agitation. She knew better than to get too close until he folded them in he still had some control issues when he was extremely agitated.

“You didn’t have to come up here I’d have come back soon,” Warren said even as she could sense the untruth of that statement. “I was just thinking about how much as changed since the last time we saw Scott.” She could sense his fear that she’d leave mixed with the shame he felt about what he had become and how part of him thought she should leave him.

“None of us are the same as we were before.” She knew better than to bring up what she was sensing it would only make him defensive. “I think Scott’s visit will provide all of us with some much needed closure.” A part of her would always love Scott but he wasn’t there for her when she came back Warren was and she couldn’t see her life without him now. “Why don’t we go for a flight before we go back to bed to settle our nerves?”

“No thanks I’m not in the mood,” He said darkly. “Just go back to bed Jean I want to be alone for a while.” She could sense how much he really did want to be alone. She knew enough to know not to push so she walked forward and gave him a quick kiss before saying good night and heading back toward the boat house. She could sense Logan moving around on the grounds and changed direction to make sure their paths wouldn’t cross. He didn’t trust Warren or approve of their relationship and she wasn’t in the mood to sense his dislike and distrust. She would be glad when she finally had her recently restored psychic powers completely back under her control again.

Once she was back in the boat house and back in bed she closed her eyes and reached out psychicly to keep tabs on Warren. She kept a light touch so he wouldn’t sense her but she was worried with Scott’s immanent return hanging over his head. She wondered if she reached out far enough if she could sense Scott out there some where. She’d always been able to sense him easily but she decided against it. Seeing him again was going to be hard enough without finding out she could still easily reach him no matter how far away he was. She prepared herself for a sleepless night she wasn’t going to be able to sleep till Warren came back and based on the agitation she was sensing it might not happen at all tonight.

The End


End file.
